


Sherlock Reveals His Favourite Colour

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a game of Truth or Dare with John, Sherlock has to share his favourite colour.  John wasn't expecting the answer, or reason, he got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Reveals His Favourite Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ennui Enigma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ennui+Enigma).



> This is the first of two 221Bs for Ennui Enigma where Sherlock reveals his favourite colour is pink. This is the cheeky ficlet VerityBurns inspired. Be sure you blame her! ;-)
> 
> Not betaed so please forgive any mistakes. I do not own, nor do I profit from.

“Truth or dare?”

 

“John, really this is ridicu-“

 

“No, Sherlock, you were bored and told me to entertain you. All we have for board games is Cluedo, and I am never playing that again, so we’re playing this.  Now, truth or dare?”

 

Sherlock gave a long suffering sigh. “Fine, if you are determined we act like children, truth.”

 

John looked at the ceiling for a moment in thought.  “All right, what is your favourite colour?”

 

Discomfort flew across Sherlock’s face before boredom intentionally replaced it.  “Out of everything you could ask for you choose such insignificant information?”

 

Like a dog that wouldn’t let go of a toy, John pressed on. “Well if it’s so insignificant you should be able to answer it easily then shouldn’t you?”

 

Giving in, Sherlock mumbled, “Pink.”

 

John leaned forward and huffed out a brief laugh. “Really? Pink is your favourite colour?”

  
Sherlock nodded.

 

“Why?”

 

“Remember the case in Duringford Fields and the blonde who wanted to bed you before the week was out?”

 

John shuddered at the memories.

 

“While dealing with her, your cheeks held the most enticing pinkish hue.”

 

John felt his face redden as his mouth went dry.

 

Sherlock got up from his chair and walked to John’s. He stopped less than an inch away and bent down. “You look delicious when you blush.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow I'll upload the sweet ficlet of Sherlock liking pink best.


End file.
